Nuestros recuerdos de vuelta
by sangofananime
Summary: CAPÍTULO 4 DISPONIBLE. Ellos me olvidaron. Ya no existo, ni siquiera en la memoria de las personas que más amo. Pero yo también olvidé algo. Algo importante sucedió hace 3 años. Quiero nuestros recuerdos de vuelta. AxE y algo de JxE.
1. Prólogo

**Hola a todos, aquí está mi tercera historia para OSR. Sucede después de la gran carrera de Oban. Para aquellos que no lo han notado o no han leído ninguna de mis otras historias, soy una partidaria del AikkaxEva, pero esta en particular tendrá un poco de JordanxEva**

**Por cierto, esto es sólo el prólogo; si quieren leer el resto de la historia, deben comentar.**

**Lean, diviértanse y COMENTEN!**

**Prólogo**

Habían pasado tres años desde ese día…

Una chica ahora convertida en mujer, despierta. Parpadea un par de veces, tratando de adaptarse a la luz de la habitación, pero le es muy difícil.

-¿Señorita Wei?-pregunta una voz.

¿Wei? Ese no es un nombre, es un apellido. Y era suyo.

-¿Puede oírme, señorita Wei?- insiste la voz.

Pero no era sólo suyo. Wei era el apellido de su padre. Don Wei.

-¿Papá?- la mujer pregunta, moviendo sus ojos a todos lados de la habitación, buscándolo.

-Ve a llamar a su padre. Yo me encargaré de ella- dice otra voz.

Ella oye pasos a su alrededor, pero no puede ver nada. Está cegada por la luz. Su cabeza duele horriblemente, pero de repente el dolor se va. Siente sus ojos cerrándose sin su permiso. Un extraño dolor rodea su brazo derecho. ¿Dónde estaba?

Entonces lo oye, escucha la voz de su padre, gritando… ¿de felicidad? Quería verlo ¿por qué sus ojos no se abrían? Quería llamarlo ¿por qué su boca no se movía? No podía tocarlo; sus brazos no se movían.

-Papá- dice la mujer, mientras una solitaria lágrima cruza su mejilla.

...

-Es hora, mi príncipe, de que asumas tu lugar como rey de nuestro planeta-

-Lo haré, padre- dice un joven hombre, inclinándose profundamente.

Su oscuro cabello marrón, ahora largo, cae de sus hombros, cubriendo sus ojos; aunque no había lágrimas en ellos. Sus ojos azules miran una última vez a su padre y él sale de la recámara del rey.

Hacía 3 años, él había olvidado lo que era la tristeza; había olvidado lo que era llorar; lo que era extrañar a alguien. El príncipe Aikka había olvidado lo que eran los sentimientos.

...

-Ella debería tener 18 años ahora- dice el avatar tristemente- si hubiese sobrevivido a ese accidente.

-Maestro- dice una voz masculina desde una esquina de la vieja habitación.

-Dime, Cyr ¿qué sucede?-

-Maestro, un alma ha despertado- dice la extraña criatura-espíritu.

-¿Qué alma?- pregunta el avatar al tiempo que se levanta y mira el reflejo de su espejo.

Su cuerpo había crecido, sus músculos endureciéndose, su cabello alargándose; desde la última vez que la había visto; esa chica. Molly, Eva, el nombre no importaba. Lo triste era que él aún estaba enamorado de ella, y ella no estaba más en ese mundo.

-Un alma humana-

**Eso es todo. Es bastante corto, considerando todo el texto que acostumbro escribir. Comenten por favor**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Hola a todos! Aquí estoy. Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron en el prólogo!**

**Bueno, aquí empieza la historia, espero que les guste y comenten. Nos vemos**

**Capítulo 1: Coma**

-¡Se acabó Rick!-Don Wei gritó con alegría en su celular.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Don?- preguntó el ex -piloto desde la otra línea.

-¡Finalmente despertó!-

Rick no pudo decir nada, el hombre sólo sintió su corazón saltar dentro de su pecho en una mezcla de alegría y sorpresa; pero era tan difícil de creer… ¡habían estado esperando esto por 3 años!

-Esto no es una broma ¿cierto? Porque si lo es voy a matarte, Don-

-No ¡es verdad! Despertó hace una hora y las enfermeras dicen que estaba llamándome ¡Tienes que venir inmediatamente!-

-Está bien, estaré ahí en un momento-

Con esto la conexión terminó. Don Wei, con el cabello ahora más canoso que negro, sonrió como nunca antes en su vida. ¡Eva estaba despierta después de todo ese tiempo!

Sin embargo, temía que las cosas serían mucho más difíciles ahora, ya que ella probablemente no podría recordar lo que le había sucedido. Lo más difícil sería explicarle que nadie, excepto por Rick y él mismo, podían recordarla.

**En Nourasia**

Una joven mujer, de piel morena, largas aunque lindas orejas, usando un blanco vestido que acariciaba suavemente el suelo con cada uno de sus pasos; entró en recámara de su padre. Cuando vio la figura de su hermano pasando entre las rojas cortinas, con su rostro totalmente inexpresivo; su corazón se contrajo dolorosamente. Ella odiaba esa cara suya. Él no la había cambiado desde hacía 3 años, pero el no llorar o siquiera sentirse triste era… ¡en el nombre de los creadores, su padre estaba muriendo!

Nadie sabía exactamente qué le había sucedido al príncipe, pero debió haber sido algo horrible. No es que él fuese la persona más emotiva del universo; sólo que su rostro, sus palabras, sus acciones… todo en él había cambiado.

Él ya no era feliz, y era difícil de decir si él volvería a serlo alguna vez. Después de regresar de la gran carrera de Oban no había sido el mismo. Sus ojos azules, antes tan amables, valientes y dulces, ahora eran frío hielo. Nada más que eso, hielo.

-¿Puedo entrar, mi rey?- preguntó la princesa, sujetando las cortinas.

-Sí- dijo una voz masculina.

Caminó cuidadosamente mientras sus ojos azules se humedecían. Allí encontró a un hombre, quien parecía sentir un gran dolor; sus ojos estaban cerrados, su cuerpo descansaba en una cama de gran tamaño, su mano sujetando la mano de una mujer. Su amor, Su reina.

-Kahli, mi princesa, acércate por favor- el rey susurró débilmente.

Ella obedeció y se arrodilló frente a la cama, tomando una de las manos de su padre. Se sentía suave, pero un poco fría.

-Como debes saber, mi tiempo se está terminando- ante esto ella asintió, sintiendo su corazón romperse. Su voz sonaba tan distante…-Eres la mayor de mis 3 amados hijos, pero tu hermano Aikka debe asumir su lugar como rey según nuestras leyes- ella asintió de nuevo-Así que hay algo que tu madre y yo queremos que hagas-

La chica no pudo evitar dejar salir un par de lágrimas de sus ojos, las cuales fueron borradas por la mano amable de su madre.

-No llores, querida- le dijo la hermosa reina- Debes ser fuerte ahora. Tendrás una misión aún más importante que cuidar de nuestro reino-

Kahli respiró profundamente y apretó con más afán la mano de su padre.

-Haré lo que sea su deseo, mi rey- dijo en un susurro, sin poder enfrentar los rostros de sus padres.

-Kahli, tu hermano debe ser rey y la ley establece que debe casarse para ello- comenzó el rey Lao.

-Pero queremos que tú te asegures de que se case con alguien a quien ame- continuó la reina Nori.

-¡Pero él ya está comprometido!- dijo Kahli, finalmente mirando a sus padres.

-Es verdad, hija mía; pero es bastante obvio que él no la ama- declaró la reina.

De repente, la princesa recordó algo que su hermano le había contado una vez. Justo después de regresar de la carrera, ella le había preguntado sobre su viaje y él le había hablado sobre el avatar, los crogs, el planeta Oban, los creadores, y el premio máximo; pero sobretodo de una chica, una humana para ser precisa. Pero era extraño, ya que al día siguiente él había recibido un mensaje de alguien de La Tierra; y después de eso, él viajó a ese planeta.

Cuando regresó fue que cambió por completo.

-Sus majestades, debo preguntarles algo-

-¿Qué es?- preguntó la reina, mirando preocupada a su hija.

-¿Qué tal si… y si él ya…?- dudó.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Kahli?-

-No… no se preocupen. Me aseguraré de que él encuentre a su amor- dijo Kahli, besando dulcemente la mejilla del rey y levantándose -Lo prometo-

**De vuelta en La Tierra**

-Papá ¿dónde estás?- la joven mujer se preguntó a sí misma.

Había estado esperando aproximadamente por hora y media en esa habitación. Odiaba estar sola. Quería ver a su padre en ese mismo instante. Pero… ¿y si todo lo que había sucedido había sido sólo un sueño?

Alwas, Oban, el avatar, Satis, Don Wei, Rick, Jordan, los creadores, Canaletto, los crogs, Aikka, Stan, Koji, la Arrow… ¿era un sueño?

Pero entonces, si era sólo un sueño ¿cómo pudo llegar a ese cuarto de hospital?

-Señorita Wei ¿está despierta?- preguntó una voz desde una puerta blanca.

-Eh… si- respondió.

Entonces una enfermera entró tímidamente a la habitación; pero un segundo después, los ojos de Eva fueron cubiertos por el cabello negro de la mujer, mientras un par de brazos la abrazaban.

-¡Era verdad!- gritó felizmente- que tú…- se detuvo y miró a la chica a los ojos- no lo sabes ¿cierto?-

-¿Qué se supone que deba saber? Y ¿quién es usted?- le espetó.

-¡Oh vaya! Lo siento, es que estaba tan emocionada porque finalmente despertaste...- la enfermera suspiró y se golpeó suavemente en la cabeza con el puño- Mi nombre es May Furth-

_"Qué nombre tan extraño"_ pensó Eva, pero luego se sintió mareada y dejó su cabeza descansar en sus manos.

-¿Estás bien, Eva?- preguntó la enfermera preocupada.

-Sí, sólo estoy… un momento ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-He sido tu enfermera por mucho tiempo, Eva- dijo May colocando una mano en la frente de la chica.

-¿Por mucho tiempo? Pero ¡esta es la primera vez que te he visto!- discutió Eva, rechazando la mano en su frente.

-Bueno, es natural pues…-

En ese mismo instante, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y ahí estaban 2 hombres.

_"Al fin, rostros conocidos"_ pensó Eva aliviada.

-Creo que es mejor que ellos te lo expliquen. Hasta más tarde Eva, señor Thunderbolt, señor Wei- dijo May, saliendo del lugar.

Apenas dos segundos después, Eva se vio a sí misma rodeada de brazos, pero esta vez eran 4 brazos los que la abrazaban.

-¡Aún no puedo creerlo!- dijo Don, obviamente conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ratoncita-

-Papá, Rick esperen ¡suéltenme! No puedo respirar- dijo a duras penas, a lo cual los hombres la soltaron. La joven tosió un poco antes de enderezarse.

-Lo siento, Eva-

-No importa papá, pero ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?-

El ambiente cambió drásticamente. Ambos, Don y Rick intercambiaron caras de preocupación y complicidad, luego miraron a Eva y finalmente bajaron sus miradas al suelo.

-Hay mucho que explicar, Eva-

-Estoy escuchando-

Entonces Rick se sentó en una silla cercana y Don se sentó al lado de su hija, pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

-Han pasado tres años- Don dijo simplemente.

-¿A qué te refieres con tres años?- exclamó Eva.

-Desde… Oban-

-¡Pero es imposible! Regresamos ayer ¿no es cierto?-

-No, ratoncita- intervino Rick con voz grave- Todo eso sucedió hace tres años. No has notado que algunas cosas han cambiado por aquí?-

Fue en ese momento que Eva notó que el cabello de Rick estaba más largo de lo normal, y que Don se veía más viejo de lo que era.

-Sí ¡Pero no es posible que eso sucediera hace tres años! Si eso es verdad entonces yo…- por un instante sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Eva registró la habitación con sólo una mirada, encontrado rápidamente lo que buscaba. Escuchó algo como "estás muy débil" o "¿qué estás haciendo?", pero ignoró todo eso. Al principio se sintió verdaderamente débil y sus piernas temblaron peligrosamente, como si hubiese olvidado cómo caminar; pero no le importaba, tenía que asegurarse de algo.

Luego se dio cuenta de que había dos cosas dificultando sus pasos. Ambas estaban conectadas a sus brazos, una era un suero y la otra un cable proveniente de una máquina. Se quitó ambas conexiones de los brazos, causándose algo de dolor.

-¡Eva, regresa a la cama!- escuchó decir a su padre.

Caminó forzosamente hasta el baño de la habitación, sujetándose el brazo donde había estado el suero. Abrió la puerta. Sus manos se veían más grandes y más… ¿femeninas era la palabra?

Buscó el interruptor de la luz y lo encendió, notando que su mano estaba mojada con sangre; esa era la mano que sujetaba su brazo sangrante.

Y antes de que alguien pudiera detenerla, sus ojos se dirigieron directamente al espejo.

Ahí encontró a una mujer, con pronunciadas curvas en todo su cuerpo, vestida con un vestido azul claro.

-Esa es…-

Su largo cabello negro con mechones rojos caía en su espalda. Las mismas 3 perforaciones en su oreja derecha.

-No puede ser…-

Sus ojos rojos la miraban desde el otro lado del espejo, con una estrella y una barra en su pálido, y ahora horrorizado rostro. Básicamente, una imagen adulta de sí misma.

-¿…Yo?-

Miró hacia los dos hombres que la observaban desde la puerta. Su cuerpo temblaba.

-¿Qué me sucedió?- preguntó prácticamente a nadie, aunque sí recibió una respuesta.

-Estuviste en coma- reveló Don Wei.

Ante esto, la chica de 18 años cayó de rodillas, desmayándose.

Tres años soñando, sólo para despertar en lo que parecía ser una pesadilla.

**Wow! Eso estuvo dramático ¿no creen? Como algunos sabrán, viví hace poco la experiencia de estar hospitalizada y de ahí fue de donde saqué la inspiración para esto. Lo único bueno que salió de eso. Odio ese lugar ¬¬**

**Bueno, ya saben que hacer, verdad Comenten para que continúe y gracias por leer.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Bueno, como prometí aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews!. Ahora a lo nuestro, lean, disfruten y no olviden comentar.**

**Disclaimer: no sé ni por qué hago esto si nunca lo he hecho en ninguno de mis fics, pero bueno… Oban Star Racers no me pertenece, sino a Sav! The world. Si la serie fuese mía, Jordan no estaría solito en Oban y Aikka y Eva se hubiesen besado en el último episodio xD.**

**Capítulo 2: Embajadores**

_-Sólo voy a preguntarte esto a ti, Aikka. ¿Realmente quieres olvidarla?-_

_El joven lo miraba con sus ojos dorados y tristes, como si pudiera ver lo que había a través de la piel del príncipe; como si pudiera ver el dolor que torturaba su corazón. El nourasiano levantó la vista, suspirando profundamente._

_-¿Lo sabías?- preguntó con una sonrisa forzada, recordando todas las veces que el artillero y él habían peleado por la atención de la chica; sin lograr nada._

_-Siempre supe que tú la amabas, tanto como yo. Pero ahora recordarla es muy doloroso- dijo Jordan, recostándose un poco incómodo de la blanca pared del pasillo. Esa clínica le daba escalofríos._

_El muchacho guardó silencio unos minutos. Dentro de la habitación de la joven piloto aún se escuchaba el horrible sonido del electrocardiograma, dando un largo, agudo e inacabable "bip". El sonido de la muerte. Aikka finalmente tomó su capa, la colocó en sus hombros y caminó hasta el final del pasillo, sin mirar atrás; recordando, por última vez el rostro de su fallecida amiga._

_-Es mejor así-_

...

El futuro rey de Nourasia se levantó, lento e inseguro, y comenzó a vestirse. Su frío rostro se reflejaba en el espejo, sus largos cabellos cubriéndolo casi por completo. ¿Qué clase de sueño era ese? Hacía mucho tiempo que no soñaba. Prácticamente no dormía. Siempre estaba ocupado con sus estudios, entrenamiento o en algún asunto real.

Estaba seguro de que nunca había estado en la Tierra, no conocía a ningún humano, ni mucho menos había visitado una clínica. Tampoco recordaba claramente el rostro que había tratado de visualizar en el sueño, y el del humano con el que había hablado no le era familiar; al menos, no físicamente.

-Su alteza ¿ya está listo?- dijo una voz tras la puerta de la habitación, luego de golpearla ligeramente- Recuerde que hoy llegarán nuestros invitados-

-Sí, lo sé- respondió secamente el príncipe, arreglando su cabello en una cola de caballo.

Salió del lugar apresuradamente, pasando al lado de una sorprendida y algo perturbada sirvienta.

"_No__tiene importancia… un sueño es algo que a nadie debería importar. Sólo es fantasía"_ pensó, caminando ágilmente por los pasillos del palacio, hasta encontrarse con el lugar que conocía como el salón de recepción.

Se encontró con su hermana para ir a prepararse antes de la llegada de sus invitados, y aunque lo hizo con desgana, la princesa parecía mucho más entusiasmada de lo normal.

**Dentro de una nave en el espacio**

Sus párpados temblaron al tiempo que alguien agitaba su hombro suavemente. Abrió los ojos con cansancio y miró a quien trataba de despertarla.

-Ya hemos llegado, embajadora Wei- dijo la aeromoza, con una voz ligera.

-Está bien, gracias- respondió Don Wei, quien estaba sentado al lado de su hija.

La mujer salió de la habitación para pasajeros; para entrar un momento después, comenzando a sacar el equipaje de su compartimiento especial, para dárselo a otro empleado de la nave.

Eva suspiró, más con emoción que con molestia. Finalmente habían llegado. Se sentía extraña, como si no hubiese salido en mucho tiempo; aunque en realidad había estado encerrada por 3 años en un hospital. Pero ciertamente se merecía esa libertad, después de tanto luchar por ella.

Instantáneamente después de despertar del coma, había comenzado una guerra entre la joven pelirroja y gran parte del personal importante del hospital.

Eva siempre había odiado esos lugares, más bien le aterraban; así que pretendía salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, y si ese tiempo era muy largo no dudaría en hacer lo que fuera para escapar. Después de todo, el internado Stern tenía barrotes, cercas eléctricas, puertas de acero reforzado, cámaras de vigilancia, guardias en cada esquina, profesores patrullando los pasillos y salones; además de un muro de 5 metros rodeando toda la institución. Escaparse del hospital no podía ser tan difícil ¿cierto?

Por suerte, eso no había sido necesario. Tanto Don Wei como Rick hicieron entender al director del lugar que ella estaba en perfecto estado físico; seamos realistas ¿qué clase de persona se pasa 3 años durmiendo y cerebralmente inactiva, para luego levantarse de la cama como si nada, arrancarse un suero y un cable de los brazos, y tiene la fuerza para caminar después de perder una considerable cantidad de sangre?

Además, Eva no era alguien que pudiera estar encerrada; y tampoco le hacía bien psicológicamente estar ahí. El proceso para convencer a los doctores para que la dejaran ir tomó 4 días, un tiempo corto pero, para ella, insoportable.

-¿Lista?- preguntó Don a su lado.

Casi no lo había notado, pero había un tono de inseguridad y reticencia en la voz del hombre. Ella sabía perfectamente por qué. De repente sintió una ola de arrepentimiento y culpa, pero estaba segura de que ella había tenido la razón al decidir hacer ese viaje.

Aún así, no podía evitar sentirse molesta. No sólo la había abandonado de pequeña y la ignoró durante la Gran Carrera; sino que mientras estuvo en el hospital, sólo fue a verla 2 veces; al despertar y al salir de la institución. Por supuesto, no había sido por su voluntad, sino que el trabajo lo obligaba a permanecer lejos de ella. Rick tenía el mismo problema, pues ahora trabajaba como entrenador de los pilotos de Wei Racers. En consecuencia, Eva se había aburrido como nunca en su vida durante su estancia en el hospital.

Su única esperanza en este caso era May, su enfermera. Increíblemente, se llevaban muy bien y podían pasar muchas horas conversando; pero la enfermera sólo podía ir a su habitación un par de veces por día.

Del resto, las enfermeras llegaban a revisarla desde muy temprano en la mañana; yendo y viniendo con el paso del tiempo. Y de vez en cuando algunos doctores pasaban por su habitación.

Esto era lo único que Eva pudo haber considerado como algo "divertido". Sólo se sentaba mientras ellos le preguntaban cosas simples, como su nombre, fecha de nacimiento, el color y forma de ciertas cosas, etc. También le pedían que caminara por la habitación, saltara o corriera, y más de una vez ella había querido aprovechar esas oportunidades para irse.

Y por si fuera poco; como si no fuera suficiente sufrimiento, casi no lograba dormir.

¿La razón? Su madre había muerto luego de estar varias horas en una sala de operaciones en una clínica. Por ello, constantes pesadillas la asaltaban en la noche; sacándole incontrolables temblores, sudor, gritos ahogados y lágrimas.

Gracias a los Creadores, muchas protestas suyas y el apoyo de su padre, su actual tutor y antiguo entrenador, y su enfermera encargada; Eva Wei pudo salir del hospital en un tiempo récord de 4 días.

Pero lo increíble apenas comenzaba.

-¿Lista, embajadora Wei?- preguntó uno de los guardias.

-Sí, vamos- respondió Eva sin mucho ánimo, aunque su corazón saltaba impasible dentro de su pecho.

Sintió la mano cálida de su padre tomando inmediatamente la suya, mientras caminaba lentamente por ese pasillo frío y metálico que la llevaría fuera de la nave. Pudo percibir un delicado aroma, como tierra, pero no cualquier tipo de tierra, sino esas que casi no han sido tocadas, que se mantienen puras y llenas de vida.

Recordó que tan sólo un día después de mudarse con su padre a su nuevo hogar, el presidente de la Tierra había convocado a los Wei a una reunión; pero no hizo falta ir a verlo, pues él mismo fue a su casa poco después de enviar el aviso.

En ese momento Eva había pensado que tendría que ser algo urgente para ser tratado tan bruscamente. El hombre, más calvo que nunca, y un poco más calmado que antes, los sorprendió con su apresurada y un tanto imprudente petición.

_Flashback_

_-¡Señor presidente, Eva salió del hospital hace sólo un día! No ha tenido oportunidad de descansar-_

_-Estoy consciente de ello, Don; y lamento tener que pedirles este favor tan inesperadamente, pero esta alianza es muy importante. Los necesito como embajadores- respondió el presidente, mostrando un rostro inexpresivo._

_-Lo siento señor, pero no podemos hacerlo- siguió negándose Don Wei._

_El presidente de repente se levantó del sofá donde había estado hasta ese momento, y se dirigió con paso firme hacia donde estaba Eva._

_-Como ustedes han de saber, luego del nombramiento del nuevo avatar, los crogs no han vuelto a atacarnos. Ni siquiera se han acercado a nuestras fronteras planetarias-_

_Eva, sabiendo que se dirigía especialmente a ella, asintió con la cabeza, sin quitarle la vista de encima al hombre._

_-Ahora el gobernante de este planeta nos ha ofrecido establecer una alianza, sin pedir nada a cambio. Debes considerar, Eva, que esta situación es muy delicada y que además se trata de una cultura muy fuerte-_

_-¡Señor presidente!- exclamó Don Wei, levantándose bruscamente de su asiento- Eva es una niña, aunque su… apariencia, diga lo contrario. No puede decidir esto-_

_Sin previo aviso, Eva se levantó también de su asiento, más serenamente que los dos hombres en la sala y miró directamente a su padre._

_-Siempre he decidido por mí misma ¿cierto? Creo que tengo derecho a hacerlo ahora- fue todo lo que dijo._

_Don Wei sabía exactamente a qué se refería. Desde que la había abandonado a los 5 años, ella había tenido que defenderse sola, siempre ella contra el mundo entero sin nadie a su lado. No era justo que él quisiera apoderarse de su vida de un momento a otro. Después de esto, hubo un silencio muy tenso en el lugar. Don Wei retomó su lugar en su silla, mirando a su hija cuidadosamente, como si hubiera crecido demasiado en sólo un segundo. Había aceptado su derrota._

_Sólo había algo que Eva quería saber, y todo estaría resuelto. _

_-¿Cuál es el planeta?- preguntó._

_-Nourasia-_

_Fin del flashback_

**Eso es todo por hoy! En el próximo capi tal vez se lleven un par de buenas sorpresas. Esta vez hice una narración en cadena y espero que haya quedado bien.**

**Les quisiera pedir un gran favor a todos los que lean fics en inglés de esta serie, es muy importante y personal para mí. Quisiera que le dieran la bienvenida a****Maiko-DarkAngel****, quien es nueva en la página y ha comenzado un fic llamado****Journey to Nourasia, an after Oban story****, el cual me parece muy bueno, corto pero de buena redacción, y a medida que avanza la historia se hace mejor.** **Ella se ha convertido en una muy buena amiga mía y quisiera que algunas personas más leyeran su fic.**

**Los que me ayuden, prometo hacer una mención especial la próxima vez, e incluso adelantarles algunos detalles del siguiente capítulo y agregar alguna que otra sugerencia.**

**Espero que les gustara este capi. Recuerden comentar! Y no olviden enviarme un mensaje a mi cuenta si desean ayudar, please. Nos vemos!**


	4. Capítulo 3

**¡Pues estoy de vuelta! Lamento la espera, espero que les guste este capítulo. Disfruten y no olviden comentar :)**

_**Disclaimer: esta historia y la princesa Kahli me pertenecen sólo a mí. Aikka siempre ha pertenecido a Eva y Oban Star Racers y sus personajes pertenecen a Sav! The world.**_

**Capítulo 3: Primeras impresiones**

Eva estaba más que deslumbrada. Nunca en su vida había visto nada parecido… aunque claro, Oban también tenía su encanto; esto sólo se le comparaba en una cosa. Era un planeta que visitaba por primera vez.

Unos segundos después de salir de la nave viajera, sólo tuvo la suficiente atención como para despedirse de la empleada que los había acompañado y saludar a los 3 nourasianos que (no estaba muy segura) parecían ser su escolta. Ni siquiera le dio importancia al enorme escarabajo de color negro que habían abordado para dirigirse al palacio, donde los esperaba el rey.

Simplemente no podía dejar de observar y memorizar cada detalle de todo lo que veía. Los paisajes limpios, el cielo amplio y ligeramente rojizo, las flores blanquecinas, las personas que recorrían apaciblemente las calles, los altos edificios de infinitas torres, las criaturas extrañas que atravesaban el aire… especialmente adoraba el aire. Tenía un aroma tan fresco y dulce que parecía antinatural. Sólo entonces recordó haber percibido alguna vez un olor parecido, pero más reducido, en la ropa de su príncipe favorito y mejor amigo.

Era en verdad un planeta hermoso; incluso mucho más de lo que lo había imaginado. Pero… ¿alguna vez se lo había llegado a imaginar?

Apenas comenzó a pensar en ello, algo como una corriente eléctrica le recorrió la columna, desde la nuca hasta la base de la cadera. Sintió escalofríos y ya no pudo concentrarse en nada a su alrededor.

En cuanto vio que su hija bajaba la cabeza y se rodeaba con los brazos, Don Wei supo que algo iba mal; pero ella no logró explicárselo. Le dolía mucho la cabeza como para pensar.

Al llegar a su destino, el gigantesco escarabajo se acomodó suavemente en el suelo, cerca de una rocosa entrada con forma de arco; sin embargo, a pesar del esfuerzo que el insecto parecía estar haciendo, Eva no pudo evitar marearse.

Estuvo viendo doble el resto del trayecto hasta la sala del trono, donde los esperaban sus anfitriones. Extrañamente, se sintió un poco mejor al entrar al palacio, lo suficiente como para caminar sin la ayuda de su padre.

-Sus altezas los recibirán en este salón. Esperen aquí, por favor- dijo uno de los escoltas, de voz gruesa y pesada; mientras hacía una reverencia y apartaba la cortina roja que estaba frente a ellos.

La humana respiró hondo, tan profundo como pudo para que una buena cantidad de oxígeno llegara a su cerebro. No se permitiría desmayarse ante Aikka, ni mucho menos ante el rey con el que haría una alianza.

Al momento, el escolta volvió a aparecer ante ellos, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que pasaran. Todo iría bien, se trató de convencer la chica, al tiempo que atravesaba la cortina con decisión.

Bueno, tal vez no estaba tan mal como esperaba… Pero sí lo bastante como para tropezar con la cortina.

Del otro lado, unos ojos azules se posaron de inmediato en la extraña cabellera que se removía desesperadamente, tratando de liberarse. El joven nourasiano se levantó por instinto, dejando una mano apoyada sobre el trono donde estaba sentado; pero se detuvo al ver que unos guardias ya estaban ayudando al humano "atascado".

Su mirada se cruzó con otra del color del fuego, saliendo de entre la tela, con algo de dificultad. Se fijó en el cabello, que formaba elegantes curvas alrededor de los hombros y espalda de la humana. ¿Una mujer? Qué inusual.

En su pecho, sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco, como si cayera directo hasta su estómago; seguido de incesantes palpitaciones.

Había algo en su invitada que le resultaba terriblemente… digamos ¿curioso? Pero él no era el tipo de persona que se guiaba por las primeras impresiones. Ella era una embajadora y él alguien de la realeza, por lo que el trato entre ellos no debía sobrepasar la más sincera diplomacia. Carraspeó ligeramente y esperó a que el "espectáculo" terminara.

Entretanto, Eva sólo podía sentir la vergüenza subirle hasta las mejillas. Finalmente, Don y ella (ya liberada) se acercaron a un par de tronos hechos de algo semejante a oro y cobre. Sólo uno de ellos estaba ocupado, por un hombre que Eva no tardó en reconocer, haciendo que más sangre le subiera a la cara. El príncipe estaba aún más guapo y lucía más noble de lo que lo recordaba. Vestía unos pantalones blancos con una camisa de igual color con bordes marrones, que terminaba en un elegante cinturón. Pero su mirada había cambiado mucho. Era gélida o hasta cruel.

A su lado, de pie, estaba una chica nourasiana, de ojos tan claros como el agua, el azul más puro que se haya visto. Tenía una larga trenza en el hombro, que llegaba hasta el comienzo de su cintura, donde tenía anudado un cinturón marrón, contrastante con su vestido largo; y mostraba una sonrisa más que amistosa.

-Lamento mucho este incidente, sus altezas- Don Wei fue el primero en romper el silencio- Mi nombre es Don Wei y esta es mi hija Eva-

-No se preocupen y bienvenidos sean, embajadores de la Coalición de la Tierra- dijo la joven, de voz cálida y melódica- permítanme presentarles a su majestad, mi hermano Aikka, heredero al trono nourasiano-

El susodicho se levantó e hizo una profunda reverencia, mirando a los humanos con educación. Seguidamente, señaló a su hermana con un movimiento del brazo.

-Nos complace su presencia, embajadores. Por este medio les presento a mi hermana, la princesa Kahli- dijo simplemente pero con decisión, viendo a la nourasiana hacer su respectiva reverencia -Esperamos que su estadía sea agradable y provechosa para la formación de alianzas entre la Coalición terrestre y Nourasia. Por ahora, permítanles a nuestros sirvientes mostrarles sus habitaciones en el ala de huéspedes- continuó.

-Disculpe, su alteza ¿cuándo está programado hacer las negociaciones? Lamento decir que tenemos poco ti…- un codazo de parte de Eva hizo callar a Don Wei, quien la miró con impaciencia.

-Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad- habló la humana, lanzando una mirada asesina a su padre- Esperamos poder discutir los términos de la alianza cuando ustedes lo consideren. No necesariamente hoy-

Aikka se permitió dirigirle una mirada llena de desconcierto. Definitivamente, había algo en esa mujer que lo confundía. Sentía la vaga sensación de haberla visto alguna vez, como un _deja vú_ o como si la hubiera visto en algún sueño, hace muchos años. Bajó la mirada un poco y luego la dirigió al hombre al lado de la joven.

-Si lo encuentra conveniente, embajador, podríamos comenzar a discutir algunos puntos esta misma tarde-

-Por supuesto- respondió Don rápidamente.

En cierta forma, Eva se sintió ignorada, por lo que desvió la mirada del nourasiano; lo cual le provocó a éste otra expresión de confusión. Temía haberla ofendido, pero luego podría ocuparse de eso.

Sin perder más tiempo, acordaron un lugar y hora para el encuentro; para después guiar a los invitados al ala de huéspedes. Aikka definitivamente no había mentido sobre la hospitalidad de su gente. Ésta era la torre más alta y suntuosa del palacio.

**Más tarde, ese día**

Genial, simplemente genial.

Como si estar encerrada en un hospital no hubiese sido suficiente, ahora estaba encerrada en la habitación de un castillo. Obviamente, ese lugar era mucho más cómodo y alegre que la clínica, pero igualmente Eva se sentía como un león enjaulado.

Llevaba al menos 2 horas caminando de un lado al otro, buscando algo en lo que pensar o con qué distraerse. Sabía que ya casi era hora de la reunión que habían programado, pero no se atrevía a salir del cuarto. El castillo era demasiado grande, incluso para alguien con su sentido de la orientación.

Eva estaba a punto de lanzar una almohada contra el suelo cuando, sin tocar, una cabeza se asomó por la puerta de la habitación. Reconoció a la persona enseguida por la larga trenza que ahora rozaba la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede, princesa…?- no pudo recordar su nombre.

-Kahli- respondió la chica, sonriendo amablemente y acortando la distancia entre ellas en un par de pasos – Disculpe la intrusión-

-No hay problema- Eva rió nerviosamente- ¿Pasa algo?-

-Bueno… espero no molestarla, pero pensé que quizás le gustaría dar un recorrido por el…-

-¡Claro, me moría de aburrimiento!- gritó la humana con entusiasmo.

La princesa parpadeó varias veces, algo tomada por sorpresa. La piel alrededor de sus pómulos se oscureció, mostrando que la nourasiana se había sonrojado. Eva también parpadeó, pero con más preocupación que curiosidad.

-¿La ofendí?- preguntó inocentemente, lo que hizo que la morena se riera suavemente.

-Es sólo que su energía me sorprende. Me pareció que estaba algo débil cuando llegó-

-Me mareé un poco, es todo. ¿Podemos irnos? De verdad estoy agonizando de aburrimiento-

Dicho esto, salieron inmediatamente y caminaron por un buen rato, sin un rumbo fijo. De vez en cuando, la princesa levantaba la mirada y señalaba algún salón o pasillo, indicando su nombre o a dónde llevaba. Eva trataba de aprender los lugares más básicos, en especial el comedor y los jardines; a pesar de que Kahli le repetía que siempre tendría una escolta en el castillo.

-¿Y qué pasa si me da hambre a media noche o quiero esconderme?-

-No creo que eso suceda. Las noches son más cortas aquí que en su planeta natal; además no le recomiendo esconderse. Causaría un gran alboroto-

-Entonces es aún más tentador- la humana sonrió.

Realmente esta chica era muy agradable, totalmente distinta a lo que imaginaba como una princesa; excepto por la innecesaria formalidad con la que la trataba. Le recordaba demasiado a Aikka. Era tan fácil hablar con ella como lo era con su hermano. Apenas llevaban unos minutos conversando y ya habían abordado varios temas como el de la historia del planeta, aparentemente formado por 2 diosas, que representaban a los 2 soles activos.

Hablaron mucho de su cultura. Se sorprendió al saber que presentarse uno mismo (en la realeza) era considerado mala educación; también supo que era obligación tanto para príncipes como princesas casarse antes de llegar al poder.

Comentaron sobre el avance tecnológico de los humanos, donde Eva pasó gran parte del tiempo tratando de explicarle lo que era un celular.

La telepatía nourasiana, que sólo utilizaba regularmente la realeza y que era el principal medio de comunicación en tiempos de guerra, fue también un tema interesante.

Entre otros puntos de conversación estuvo la alianza que iban a formar con la Tierra, que garantizaría protección de las fronteras planetarias de ambas naciones, refugio en las guerras e intercambio cultural (incluido el permiso para el matrimonio).

La penosa enfermedad que padecía el padre de Aikka y Kahli, que lo obligaba a estar en cama desde hacía unos meses, le causó mucha tristeza.

Y, por último, hablaron de las clases sociales nourasianas.

-En primer lugar estaría el pueblo; luego los servidores del reino, ya sean médicos o guerreros; y un poco antes de la realeza estarían personas como usted, que sirven al rey u otras naciones- explicó Kahli.

-Y como siempre, es el rey quien toma las decisiones- concluyó Eva.

-Sí, aunque es ley la necesidad de consultar a los ministros antes de hacer cualquier cambio-

-¡Vaya! Al fin un sistema justo- exclamó la pelirroja, con tono irónico.

-Me alegra que le parezca así. En realidad, a mi hermano le incomoda un tanto ese sistema; pero me temo que es irrevocable- expresó la morena con algo de angustia bajo la voz.

-Pues ya es hora de que se acostumbre, antes de que asuma el trono ¿verdad?- se quejó Eva, repentinamente enojada con el príncipe. Aunque ya tendría tiempo de regañarlo ella misma.

-Aunque no falta mucho tiempo para ello, su compromiso… - murmuró la princesa.

Kahli se paró en seco al instante, con expresión tensa. La humana se dio la vuelta para encararla, algo desconcertada. De repente, pareció ver en sus ojos lo que la princesa iba a decirle. Se obligó a recapitular lo que habían hablado antes.

Si el rey estaba en su lecho de muerte y el príncipe ya iba a convertirse en rey, eso sólo podía significar una cosa, según la ley nourasiana.

-Aikka… ¿¡está comprometido!-

**¡Oh sí! xD ¿a que no se lo esperaban? Bueno tal vez sí, tal vez no. Espero que les gustara y un millón de gracias por leer! Por favor, no olviden comentar. Nos vemos pronto.**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Señoras, señoritas y señores, les presento el capítulo 4 de esta historia. Mil gracias a todos los que leen esto y en particular a los que se han mantenido conmigo desde el inicio. No teman, que si bien tardo en publicar, no tengo ninguna intención de abandonar ni uno solo de mis fanfics. **

**Capítulo 4: Restricciones**

Eva se quedó paralizada. A pesar de que su cuerpo no se movía en lo absoluto, su mente iba a toda velocidad repasando toda su conversación con la nourasiana a su lado. Cuando se hubo cerciorado de que sí, había comprendido todo lo que Kahli le había dicho, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Aikka estaba... ¿Acaso él estaba casado? ¿Esa era la razón por la que la recibió con frialdad? ¿Era una costumbre de los nourasianos casados la de tratar con frialdad a las mujeres que no fuesen sus esposas?

La princesa a su lado se sujetó con ansiedad la larga trenza que reposaba sobre su hombro derecho, observando a la humana. Luego de unos segundos, colocó una mano en el brazo de la pelirroja, pero ésta siguió sin moverse.

-Lady Eva ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó, preocupada de que la chica siquiera continuara respirando.

Al escuchar la voz de Kahli, la humana salió de su ensimismamiento. Se sonrojó visiblemente.

-Lo siento- tragó saliva antes de seguir, para aliviar el firme nudo que se había formado en su garganta- Entonces ¿Aikka está comprometido? ¿O acaso ya se casó?-

Viéndolo objetivamente, no era nada por lo que sorprenderse. Él pronto tendría que asumir el trono, y había una ley que obligaba a todo nourasiano o nourasiana a contraer nupcias para poder gobernar, según lo que Kahli le había comentado. Además, habían pasado 3 años desde la última vez que se vieron. Aikka no la habría esperado por todo ese tiempo, incluso si supiera que ella se sentía atraída por él. Quizás no lo había dado a entender tan bien durante la Gran Carrera como ella pensaba.

Podía ser que incluso antes de ir a Oban él ya tuviese una prometida.

Eva se sintió verdaderamente tonta en ese momento, al darse cuenta de que había ido a Nourasia con la esperanza de estar con Aikka y quedarse con él. ¡Qué estupidez! Ahora lo único que quería era oficializar la bendita alianza y volver a casa.

-¿Lady Eva?- dijo una voz, con un tono inquieto.

-¡Perdón!- se disculpó la humana, finalmente dirigiendo sus ojos rojos a los celestes de la princesa- ¿Qué me decía?-

-Estaba comentándole que mi hermano aún no ha contraído nupcias-

La pelirroja parpadeó varias veces, procesando esta nueva información que había borrado automáticamente todos los pensamientos negativos de había tenido. Dejó salir un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Se mareó un poco, ya que prácticamente sentía cómo la sangre le bajaba de la cabeza, su sonrojo anterior perdido.

Por su parte, la nourasiana ojeaba a su compañía con cuidado, estudiando sus expresiones. La chica estaba reaccionando justo como lo había anticipado y esperado, por eso se permitió ocultar el hecho de que en realidad su hermano no estaba del todo "disponible". Sospechaba que haría más bien que mal al omitir esa información unos días, hasta que fuese oportuno revelársela a la humana. Si todo salía bien, ella le perdonaría esa estratagema.

-Por supuesto que ya está en edad de casarse- continuó la princesa, observando con curiosidad el intento de sonrisa que se estaba formando en la boca de la humana- Sin embargo, se resiste a hacerlo-

-¿Se resiste? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Eva de inmediato.

La princesa sonrió al notar la urgencia que mostraba la humana por saber más detalles. Era cierto eso de que los humanos son una especie impulsiva. Continuó caminando, con la joven piloto justo detrás de ella.

-Nadie lo sabe con certeza. No le negaré que siempre se ha mostrado particularmente incómodo ante la mención de su matrimonio, pero...-

Eva notó cómo la mirada de la nourasiana se volvía triste y distante de forma casi imperceptible, como recordando algo significativo, doloroso. Miró un instante a la muchacha, para asegurarse de que aún tenía su atención.

-Tengo entendido que usted y mi hermano se conocieron durante la Gran carrera de Oban ¿eran ustedes amigos, no?- esperó hasta que Eva asintió para seguir hablando-Pues bien, antes de ir a competir él era muy distinto. He de suponer que ha notado el cambio en su personalidad. Al regresar de la Gran carrera se mostró un poco más entusiasta acerca de la idea de casarse, pero se negaba a conocer a jóvenes nobles para desposar-

La nourasiana se detuvo ante un ventanal que daba hacia los jardines. Frente a éste, había un pequeño banco con elegantes relieves de color carmesí, creando un contraste perfecto con las exóticas plantas azules que crecían a sólo unos metros de distancia. Con un movimiento de la mano, Kahli invitó a la humana a sentarse con ella. Eva se tomó un momento para observar los jardines, pero decidió (muy a su pesar) que los vería en detalle más tarde, quizás mañana. Realmente se moría por recorrerlos descalza, subirse a los árboles y recoger flores pero eso tendría que esperar.

Una vez que Eva se sentó, Kahli se acomodó cerca de ella en el banco. Dudó por un momento si seguir su relato, no se sentía del todo cómoda hablando de asuntos personales de su hermano, pero había algo en esa humana que la empujaba a confiar en ella. Sus ojos rojos la estaban mirando fija y casi descaradamente, esperando que siguiera hablando. Kahli volvió a sonreír.

-Pocos días después de regresar al palacio, mi hermano fue convocado por el avatar. Lo único que supe fue que era un asunto de extrema importancia- siguió explicando la nourasiana- Al cabo de una semana regresó. No dijo una palabra acerca del llamado del avatar, ni el motivo de su larga estadía. De hecho, desde entonces se ha vuelto… Pues como usted lo vio. No es muy expresivo, salvo por la exasperación o el enojo-

-Como si fuera otra persona- la interrumpió Eva, pensando en los gélidos ojos que la habían mirado en el salón del trono. Kahli asintió, desviando su mirada hacia su regazo, lo cual le daba un aire de complacencia y tristeza a la vez.

La palabra avatar encendió algo en Eva, haciendo que varias imágenes de sus últimas horas en Oban saltaran a su mente. De pronto recordó que Jordan se había convertido en el avatar. La idea de que su compañero ya llevaba 3 años de pacífico reinado la hicieron sentirse orgullosa.

¿Pero por qué rayos Jordan convocaría a Aikka?

Inmediatamente se sintió mareada por segunda vez ese día, y la cabeza le dolió tanto que puso sus ideas a un lado. Eva se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, sujetando su estómago. Para colmo de males ahora tenía náuseas. ¿Acaso se había contagiado de algún virus en la Tierra? ¿O al llegar a Nourasia? Desesperada, se tapó la boca con una mano y cerró los ojos, esperando poder controlar su malestar.

-¿Lady Eva?- preguntó Kahli, quien se había inclinado cerca de su cara- ¿Se encuentra bien? Está usted muy pálida-

Sin dudarlo, la morena puso su mano en una de las mejillas de la pelirroja, sintiéndola muy fría. La chica se negó a moverse, parecía estar demasiado concentrada en...bueno, en no desmayarse.

-¿Desea que llame a su padre?-

Eva esperó varios segundos hasta que su visión dejó de dar vueltas para responderle a Kahli. Pero al intentar negar con la cabeza, el mareo volvió. Decidió entonces recostarse del ventanal que estaba detrás de ellas, levantó la barbilla un poco y respiró profundamente, aunque esto no la ayudó mucho.

-Puedo ayudarla si me lo permite- le dijo la princesa, con expresión preocupada- Únicamente necesito que cierre los ojos y pronto se sentirá mejor-

La humana realmente no analizó mucho la situación, simplemente sabía que se sentía terrible y que aquí estaba la hermana de Aikka, ofreciéndole ayudarla a sentirse mejor, sin necesidad de moverse. Asintió lentamente para evitar otro mareo, pero con cierta urgencia, y cerró los ojos. Tan solo un instante después, volvió a sentir la mano de la princesa nourasiana en su mejilla, esta vez puesta con más firmeza.

Poco a poco, la pelirroja sintió cómo el mareo disminuía, y su cabeza dejaba de martillear. Su rostro se percibía más fresco y podía sentir la sangre corriendo con más facilidad por su cuerpo y sus mejillas. Supo enseguida que estaba recuperando el color. Aún no se sentía del todo bien cuando Kahli terminó lo que fuera que estaba haciendo, sin embargo fue todo un consuelo para Eva notar que las náuseas habían desaparecido.

-Lo lamento, Lady Eva- se disculpó la nourasiana- Es todo lo que pude hacer para ayudarla. No entiendo qué ocurrió, por lo general me resulta bastante sencillo realizar ese hechizo de sanación. Si lo desea, puedo realizarlo de nuevo-

-¡No! No te molestes- exclamó la humana, con la voz un poco quebrada- Estoy muy bien, no me pasa nada-

-¿Está usted segura?-

Eva se tomó un momento para mirar a la chica. En su rostro se leía una preocupación genuina, pero también algo más. ¿Qué sería? ¿Tan mal se veía? Nada más tratar de averiguar qué podía estar pensando la nourasiana la hizo sentirse mareada otra vez, así que dejó de hacerlo.

-Sí, estoy segura. Muchas gracias, Kahli-

Los ojos rojos de la humana se volvieron a clavar en los azules de la nourasiana, cuando ésta le tiró de las manos para ayudarla a levantarse del banco. Le dijo que la llevaría a su habitación para que descansara. Con paso firme pero cuidadoso, la princesa la comenzó a guiar a través de los pasillos del palacio en dirección contraria de donde habían venido. Su expresión, sin embargo, era muy distinta de la que había mostrado antes. No se veía melancólica ni calmada sino agitada.

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-¿A qué se refiere usted?- la morena la miró brevemente, justo antes de sujetarla del brazo al ver que su acompañante se había tambaleado.

-Esa cara que pusiste, Kahli. ¿Dije algo malo?-

-¡Oh! Eso era... No, no tiene importancia, Lady Eva-

Siguieron caminando, atravesando largos corredores con decoraciones por todas partes. Sólo entonces Eva se preguntó cómo es que no se perdía en semejante lugar, tan grande y con tantas escaleras. Decidió no preguntarle nada de eso (otro día quizás), optando por ponderar por qué de repente la joven se veía apenada. Se quedó mirándola por tanto tiempo y con tanta intensidad que Kahli, un poco incómoda, no vio otra salida que responderle.

-Me sorprendí, eso es todo. Nunca nadie me había llamado sólo por mi nombre, excepto mis hermanos- confesó al fin, sonrojándose.

Eva sonrió, divertida con la vergüenza de la nourasiana, mas decidió no fastidiarla demasiado (como era su costumbre con la gente que le agradaba), al menos no por ahora.

-¿Dijo hermanos? ¿En plural?-

En ese momento Kahli se detuvo ante una puerta, giró la manilla y guió a la humana dentro. Eva se percató de que habían llegado a su habitación, aunque no tenía idea de cómo habían logrado hacerlo sin usar las escaleras ni atravesar alguna habitación. Definitivamente tenía que recorrer a fondo ese palacio.

-Así es- una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en la cara de la morena, al tiempo que ayudaba a la humana a sentarse en su cama- Aikka y yo tenemos una hermana menor. Mañana podría presentársela, si gusta. Y si me permite decirlo, seguramente la encontrará encantadora-

La pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta. Le hubiera gustado tener hermanos, como ella. Quizás así entendería por qué la chica sonreía con tanto orgullo y alegría.

-¿Y por qué no ahora? Me siento mucho mejor. O quizás luego de la reunión con Aikka...-

-Me temo que eso no es posible-

El tono terminante con que le respondió la princesa la dejó en seco. Al ver que la extranjera no entendía qué ocurría, la morena dejó escapar un suspiro y se paró justo delante de ella, con los brazos atrás de su espalda.

-Es claro que está usted indispuesta, no debería levantarse. Además, en Nourasia la tradición demanda en este caso que las mujeres discutan los asuntos que refieren a la alianza por separado de los hombres. Luego de esto, conversaremos mi hermano y yo, para finalmente hacer una última reunión con usted y con su padre- le explicó la nourasiana, para horror de la humana- Me temo que lo que desee discutir sobre la alianza deberá hacerlo conmigo. Todo esto está arreglado en base al estricto horario de mi hermano. También tendré que pedirle que por hoy no intente hablar con él, no le está permitido al heredero al trono encontrarse con mujeres solteras que no sean de su familia sin la autorización necesaria, mucho menos luego del atardecer-

-¿Es decir que no podré hablar con Aikka si no está un guardia allí?-

-Así es. Ha elegido usted un amigo complicado de ver- comentó la princesa, con todo el aire de casualidad que pudo aparentar. Notó con gusto que tenía toda la atención de la humana-No se le permite estar con mujeres fuera de su familia sin testigos. La única alternativa es que esté casado. Si desea hablar con su esposa a solas no hay inconveniente, pero incluso tras el matrimonio no está bien visto que se reúna demasiado con otras mujeres sin otra compañía-

Una vez estuvo expuesto su punto, Kahli hizo una corta reverencia ante la humana y se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación y así ella pudiera descansar.

-¿Y piensas que voy a conformarme con eso?-

Kahli se dio la vuelta, pero para gran sorpresa de Eva estaba aún más sonriente que antes, su mirada hasta era suspicaz.

-Confío en que no lo hará-de nuevo hizo una reverencia y abrió la puerta para irse- Hasta luego, lady Eva-

La humana se quedó con los ojos pegados a la puerta que se acababa de cerrar. Kahli... esa mujer sí que era extraña, era tímida pero perspicaz al mismo tiempo, era obvio que no tenía un pelo de tonta. Sólo en ese momento se le ocurrió, al pensar en la sonrisa burlona de la nourasiana, que quizás Kahli estaba jugando a ser Cupido con ella y su hermano. ¿Por qué otra razón le contaría intimidades de Aikka, sobre su posible matrimonio, para luego decirle que no podía verlo pero que esperaba que no se conformara con eso? Inmediatamente la imagen de princesa perfecta que tenía de ella se borró de su mente.

Con demasiada velocidad, la luz fue desapareciendo de la habitación, hasta que efectivamente se hizo de noche. Entonces Eva se dejó caer sobre la cama, decidida a dormir pronto, y sin molestarse en cambiarse de ropa.

Por desgracia el sueño la esquivó por mucho tiempo. Pronto se sintió mejor que antes, ya casi no le dolía la cabeza y todos los demás síntomas de su supuesta dolencia se habían esfumado, así que se giró en la cama, decidiendo que era una buena oportunidad para pensar en los sucesos del día.

Realmente no entendía qué había pasado esa tarde, jamás le había ocurrido eso. Tal vez se debía a que hacía sólo unos días que había salido del hospital, y no en las mejores condiciones, aunque no era nada grave. Luego tendría que comentarle el suceso a Don Wei, aunque ya sería al día siguiente. En ese momento él debía estar hablando sobre la alianza con Aikka.

Una ligera pesadez se instaló en el pecho de la humana al pensar en el nourasiano. Increíble, ahora estaba celosa de la suerte de su propio padre. Cómo deseaba hablar con el nourasiano, aunque sólo fuese unos minutos. De hecho, de no ser porque Kahli ya le había explicado que Aikka había cambiado radicalmente en los últimos años, estaría sorprendida de que él no hubiese ido a buscarla. En Oban habían llegado a ser buenos amigos, y ya habían pasado 3 años desde entonces, estaba segura de que había muchas cosas que debían conversar. En particular, ella quería saber si él estaba enterado de que había estado en coma durante ese período.

¿Cómo reaccionaría al saber que ella no había cambiado en absoluto en ese período de tiempo? Se sentía un poco extraña a veces, era una niña en el cuerpo de una mujer... ¿Qué pensaría él de eso? No podría culparlo por no saber manejar el tema, ella no sabía qué hacer consigo misma.

Y también deseaba preguntarle por qué había sido convocado por Jordan, y además por una semana completa. Kahli le había dado a entender que fue un asunto muy importante, pero una vez terminada la Gran carrera de Oban y con los Crogs relegados a su planeta ¿qué otra cosa podría haber llevado a Jordan a llamar a Aikka?

Poco a poco Eva se fue dando cuenta de que entre más pensaba en el asunto, más le dolía la cabeza. Los mareos habían vuelto para torturarla. Supuso que su enfermedad no había desaparecido por completo.

A pesar de lo mal que se sentía, y de lo cansada que estaba por el viaje, Eva no logró conciliar el sueño hasta muy entrada la noche. Pasó horas pensando en todo lo que Kahli le había dicho, en Jordan, en Oban y en Aikka, mientras se retorcía de náuseas en la enorme cama.

Estando a punto de quedarse dormida, la pelirroja recordó que Kahli no le había confirmado ni negado que Aikka estuviese comprometido. La idea la puso peor de lo que estaba, porque el malestar que sentía pasó a ser más emocional que físico, y le impidió conciliar el sueño. La asustaba el pensamiento de que él estuviese ya pre-destinado a alguien, ella no era la clase de chica que se acerca a alguien que ya tiene pareja, aunque ganas no le faltaban. ¿Qué haría si él, en efecto, tenía una prometida? ¿Cómo sería ella? ¿Y si no había una "ella", qué podría hacer?

La mayor parte de la madrugada la pasó imaginándose a Aikka abrazado a una mujer despampanante, completamente extasiado de felicidad, mientras ella sólo podía observar desde lejos. Después se le ocurrió algo todavía más aterrador: si rehacía su amistad con él, quizás la invitaría a su boda. ¡Eso no lo podría tolerar! Por mucho que apreciara al nourasiano no era capaz, ni remotamente, de ir a su boda ni aunque él se lo suplicara.

Entre bostezo y bostezo quiso convencerse a sí misma de tener algo de esperanza. Kahli había dicho que a él no le estaba permitido reunirse a solas con mujeres que no fuesen su esposa, y que era peor si era después del anochecer; a pesar de eso, Eva se había visto a solas con él en más de una ocasión, incluso él mismo la había ido a buscar en Oban ya entrada la noche. Eso debía haber significado algo para él ¿cierto? Había roto las reglas con ella varias veces. ¿O había sido todo circunstancial?

Estas ideas la atormentaban, pero no desaparecieron hasta que otro pensamiento se instaló en su mente, el cual la mantuvo despierta una hora más.

Recordó que apenas había despertado de su coma, Eva no había podido pasar mucho tiempo con su padre, y en cuanto se mudó a su casa el hombre se vio obligado a dejarla a cargo de una cuidadora mientras él trabajaba en su compañía. De hecho, las únicas ocasiones que tuvo para hablar con él fueron en las noches, luego de que llegara de la oficina. Recordó haberse sentido extrañamente contenta de recibir a su padre tras un día pesado en el trabajo con una taza de té y un abrazo. Sin embargo, el hombre llegaba tan agotado que ni bien terminaba de ducharse, se sentaba en el sofá de la sala a mirar televisión y para cuando su hija se unía a él, ya estaba dormido.

De esta forma habían transcurrido unos días hasta la visita del presidente, y luego Don Wei estuvo ocupado arreglando los trámites para hacer el viaje, reuniéndose con sus mecánicos, los ejecutivos, los políticos que patrocinaban la alianza con Nourasia, y otras tantas cosas.

Por todas estas razones, Eva jamás tuvo oportunidad de preguntarle exactamente qué había provocado su coma. Ahora se arrepentía de no haberle preguntado a Rick, a Mary (su enfermera en el hospital) o a sus médicos qué sabían del misterioso suceso. Rayos, hasta podría haberle preguntado algo al presidente de la Coalición de la Tierra. Seguramente alguien le había referido algo sobre el incidente, probablemente Don Wei al tratar de convencerlo de no plantearle la alianza a ella.

Como era usual, su carácter terco se había empeñado en averiguarlo únicamente por vía de su padre y como resultado lógico, seguía sin respuestas. Ahora que lo pensaba, le entraba la sospecha de que nadie le había explicado nada deliberadamente.

Aunado a esto, todavía no se había adaptado del todo a su situación. Por momentos se sentía un poco abrumada por la cantidad de información que tenía que procesar. Cada día luchaba con el concepto de que no volvería al instituto en un tiempo, que había sobrevivido a Oban, que era una quinceañera atrapada en un cuerpo que no correspondía con ella, y sobre todo con la idea de que ahora vivía con su padre, que prácticamente era un desconocido para ella. Si no había tenido tiempo de preguntarle por el coma, menos lo había tenido para discutir todos los conflictos que habían dejado sin resolver antes del incidente.

En los últimos minutos de conciencia que tuvo por esa noche, Eva se esforzó por recordar qué había ocurrido, o más bien por determinar qué era lo último que recordaba antes del hospital, pero se le hizo terriblemente difícil. Entre más tiempo lo pensaba, menos podía recordar y más le dolía la cabeza. Los recuerdos le llegaban entremezclados unos con otros, como en una red impenetrable. Lo único de lo que estaba segura era de haber visto a Jordan tomar el puesto de avatar, de haberse reconciliado con Don Wei y de haberse subido a su nave tras una breve despedida con Aikka. Luego de eso, nada. Era como si hubiese desaparecido toda esa información de su memoria, desde que se cerró la compuerta de la nave que los llevaría de Oban a la Tierra, hasta el momento en que despertó en el hospital, siendo 3 años mayor y con el cabello largo.

Eva seguía luchando contra sí misma para recordar algo más cuando aparecieron las primeras luces del día en Nourasia, y el sueño finalmente la venció.

**En Oban**

Jordan bostezó, exhausto, adolorido, y dejó caer su cabeza contra la mesa baja que estaba ante él. Tras ese gran esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer, se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado al pensar que conocía la testarudez de Eva. Nunca hubiera pensado que la chica se resistiría tanto a dormir y que él tendría que dedicar buena parte de su energía y su conciencia a cuidar sus recuerdos.

Por suerte, en Oban apenas había atardecido, así que podría terminar sus funciones y descansar debidamente, a menos que ciertas esferas flotant...

-Señor, los creadores lo solicitan- dijo la voz de Cyr detrás del humano.

A menos que los creadores lo llamaran, claro. Con un suspiro lleno de hastío, el semi-rubio levantó la cabeza, se apartó el cabello del rostro y se dispuso a encontrarse con esas bolas de luz infernales que hacían su labor más sencilla y más ardua, al mismo tiempo.

Un día de estos aprendería a manejar la galaxia sin su ayuda y no los necesitaría más. Debía planteárselo a sí mismo seriamente. Era casi una vergüenza que con 3 años de reinado aún no pudiese conducirse solo, y le vendría bien no…

-¿Señor?-

-Ya voy, Cyr- dicho esto se transportó hasta el templo del corazón, del otro lado del planeta.

**Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, a pesar de lo corto. Por favor no olviden comentar :) **


End file.
